


Pegged (RAFAEL BARBA)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: F/M, Other, Pegging, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not requested smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pegged (RAFAEL BARBA)

“I want to try something,” Rafael said at dinner, “And you can say no. We’ll pretend like this never happened. But if you say yes…”

He let the sentence hang in the air like your fork as you tried to figure out what he was talking about. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

You set your fork down and folded your hands in front of you. “Okay. I’ll hear you out.” Rafael let a grin slip through before he calmed it into a smirk. You waited, unsure of what he was going to ask or why he was choosing dinner to ask you. He took a deep breath before reaching for your hand and trying to avoid your eyes. It was unlike Rafael to be bashful, but you knew he had a reason if he was so.

“Thank you,” He said, inhaling through his nose, “This is a request that I’ve been thinking about since we began being intimate, but I’ve never decided to act upon it. I spoke to my cousin, he lives in Washington, and he says that if I want to try it, I should.” You nodded, giving your full attention to Rafael. He looked nervous. “And I want to try it. He told me about it, but I knew about it long before Fredr- he mentioned it.”

“Rafael, you’re scaring me.” You said, squeezing his hand, “Just ask me.”

He sighed again, “I want to try pegging.” Your eyebrows shot up and Rafael held up one of his large hands before you could speak, “Hear me out. If you say no, I won’t speak of this ever again. But I want you to hear me out. It would be an exercise in trust, and we can stop at any time that you want. I have everything we need, already.” You wondered if it was because Rafael knew that you would say yes or because he really wanted it. You realized that you had been silent for a long while when Rafael looked scared and spoke again, “Please. Tell me what you think.”

“I think,” You spoke slow, to buy time for your decision, “I think we should try it. You seem to want it and it would be unfair of me to say no to you.”

“It wouldn’t be unfair, tesoro. I would understand.”

“But if I asked something like this of you, you would be willing without hesitance. Am I wrong?” Rafael blushed and nodded.

“You’re not wrong. I like to please you.” You grinned.

“And I like to please you, ‘Fael. You asked me, so let me.” He flushed harder and withdrew his hands and stood, adjusting his tie as he coughed into his fist. He cleaned up from dinner as you sat at the table and watched him as he fumbled, unusually nervous. You stood and grinned at him, unsure of how to go about beginning something like Rafael wanted. You knew it was about submission and domination, just by the way that Rafael spoke about it. “Do you want to lose control? Do you want me to take control?” The question was like an electric shock through his body and the silverware that you had been using tumbled from his hands into the sink. He inhaled deeply and exhaled through his nose, shoulders tense. You took that as a sign that he wasn’t as relaxed as he was at dinner, and maybe he needed help. Your fingertips gently ran over his shoulders, letting Rafael jump before you began to massage the tension away from his body.

“Yes,” Rafael finally answered, “Yes. I want to. I don’t want to have control. I don’t want to have to think about something, for once.” You nodded, leaning forward to kiss the back of his neck, nipping slightly. He sighed again and you slid your hands around his hips, pressing them flat against his tummy. You pulled Rafael’s back to your stomach and the mere thought of what was about to happen was enough to get your engine going.

“You want me to tell you what to do?” He moaned, “Do we need a safeword?” Rafael gulped and you kissed his neck again as he nodded.

“Beetlejuice,” He finally croaked, “My safeword is beetlejuice.” You smiled against his skin, a thin sheen of sweat building. His chest was already heaving, hands clutching the counter. You relished in the fact that usually it was Rafael who made you feel like he was feeling and now you were in control. You were the one making him shudder with small finger strokes around his navel. You were going to be the one pushing into him, watching his face, working him over until he came. You knew that you’d derive no pleasure from a strap on, but Rafael would give it to you tenfold. And you were excited. You wanted to take over Rafael’s position that he held in the bedroom, the one of power. Of control.

“What an interesting safeword,” You purred, slipping into a persona that would allow you to become what Rafael wanted, “Let’s hope you don’t have to use it.”

Rafael turned, grasping your cheeks harshly in his large hands. He kissed you like he was dying, You gasped and pushed him back into the counter, taking a moment to take in what Rafael looked like. His eyes were wide and frantic, lips red and rosy and you wanted to take him right there, but you didn’t have the things you needed. He said that he had the things, probably in the bedroom, so you wrapped your hand in his tie and pulled his face close to yours. “Let’s go, ‘Fael. It’s time to get what you want.” He practically leapt away from you, dissapearing into your bedroom before you could blink.

You laughed and shook your head, peeling your shirt from your body as you followed. If there was thing you knew about Rafael it was that his favorite part of your body in the bedroom was your breasts, but he was too proud to admit it. You found him rummaging through a bright pink bag, still flushed over his cheekbones and neck. You knew it would be crawling down his chest and you wanted to run your hands over the heated flesh, make him quiver.

And suddenly, you saw the appeal of pegging and why Rafael wanted to try it out. He turned when you entered and you moaned when you saw his hooded eyes and the thick, dark blue toy attached to a harness in his hand. He stood and walked toward you, leaving the toy on the bed next to a jumbo size tub of lube. Rafael caught your face in his hands and kissed you, slowly and passionately and you grasped his hips in yours, taking over his dominance. You pushed Rafael back toward the bed, watching as he collapsed backward onto it. You reached down to pull off his shirt, letting it fall next to the bed as you took in his heaving body, the red flush on his chest, the layer of sweat on his body.

The way he was already straining against his pants and wiggling around, thrusting up to find some sort of weak friction. He was whimpering and begging for you to touch him. “Just the thought of this gets you so worked up, doesn’t it? The thought of me, pushing into you. Fucking you?”

Rafael grabbed for you, pulling your body onto his. You made sure to keep his crotch away from your body, holding yourself over him as you kissed him. You swallowed his sighs, encouraged his moans with your tongue and then your hands wandered to his belt buckled, slowly undoing it so Rafael wouldn’t know. He was too lost in your lips, lost in his desire. When your hand dipped into his pants, grasping him, Rafael’s back arched and he groaned.

“Shit, yeah. Okay, yeah.” He gasped, one of the first times Rafael had been vocal in bed with you. “Shit,” He repeated.

You kissed his cheek, nipping with your teeth as the air pushed out of Rafael’s lungs. You were ready, but you knew the drill. He needed to be prepared, to be stretched, before he was ready to take the toy in.

“Rafael, get undressed and up on the bed. I need to prepare you.” He grinned and shook his head, pulling off his pants and briefs in one motion. “It’s not safe to-”

“I know, tesoro,” He kissed you again, hand curling around the back of your neck, “But I’ve already been prepared. That’s why my shower took so long.” You pushed him down and raised your eyebrows.

“What if I would have said no?”

“Then it would have been a very nice shower for me.” He winked and laid down on the pillows as you unbutton your jeans, leaving your underwear on as you strapped the harness on, making sure it was in place correctly and snug against your body. Rafael closed his eyes and spread his legs for you. “I’m ready. Please.” You prepared the toy with the lube, making sure it wouldn’t hurt him. Just before you pushed inside, when the tip of the toy was touching his skin and he was whining, you stopped and grinned maliciously down at him.

“Tell me what you want. Beg for it. I want to hear you beg me for it.” He gaped up at you and gripped your biceps, pulling you forward to try and get you to push inside. He realized it was futile and broke down, begging.

“Please, tesoro. I want you. Please, please. Lo necesito, I need it. Please, tesoro.” You were finally satisfied with his begging so you rolled your hips forward, the tip disappearing inside of him. He nodded, mumbling in Spanish. As far as you knew he was begging for more so you pushed in slowly until the harness was pressed against his skin and he was shuddering underneath you. Rafael’s head was tilted back, his body arched in the air. He whined and you bit your lip, using your free hands to pull his thighs farther apart.

His legs wrapped tightly around you, ankles locking as he reached behind him to grasp at the headboard. “Tell me when you’re ready, papi,” You mumbled, lovingly stroking his hips. He heaved in a gasp of air before nodding, letting his abdomen relax.

“Okay, I’m ready. I’m ready. Por favor, give it to me.” You moved your hips back and then forward and Rafael shuddered again. “Dámelo, dámelo.” You moved faster, hands clasping the supple flesh of Rafael’s outer thighs as you rocked into him and then pulled nearly completely out of him. He was sighing, but groaning as his arms tightened as his hands did around the headboard.

“Dámelo,” He begged again, “Por favor.” You nodded and gave Rafael a hard thrust and he mewed, neck straining.

“That’s right, papi. Let me hear you, huh? Let me hear what you sound like when you get fucked.” The dirty talk was coming from the dominant personality that you were inheriting from Rafael, something he usually did in the bedroom. You were thrilled that he was reacting so viscerally to it. Rafael finally looked at you, legs tightening around you as his locked ankles brought you to him faster, harder. You twisted your hips in a way that you loved when he did it and Rafael nearly fell apart, hands slipping from the headboard as he grasped your shoulders, nails digging in and sure to leave a mark.

“Touch me, por favor, tesoro. Te amo. Por favor, touch me.” You smirked and leaned down to kiss him, swallowing his gasps as the headboard began to rock against the wall, a dull thud resounding as you thrusted into Rafael.

“I don’t think so,” You mumbled into his neck, sucking a deep hickey there. “I think you’re going to come just from my cock, papi,” His moan was nothing less than a pornstar’s best, and the flush on his face deepened to the point that you were worried. But you kept going, kneading his stomach and sides as you thrusted, listening to his wanton moaning, his mewling, his gasps. You kept going and unless Rafael used his safeword you weren’t going to stop until he came. Your hips were beginning to tire but it was a good burn, a wonderful burn, a burn that you were willing to feel more than you had before. He was making guttural sounds, and had lost all of his English.

“Dámelo ,te quiero. Gracias. Oh, madre de Jesús. Gracias Dios por bendecirme con el tesoro de mi vida.” You barely caught what he said, but you sat up until your bodies were connected at a ninety degree angle. You grabbed his hands from your shoulders and laid them on his stomach.

“Touch yourself,” You ordered, “Tocar a ti mismo para mí, papi.” The singular Spanish sentence that you knew from watching porn with Rafael set him off and he barely had time to wrap one large hand around himself before he came, body quivering, mouth gaping, eyes screwed shut. You slowed your thrusts to ease him through what looked to be the most potent orgasm of his life, all the while keeping your eyes on his face.

“Madre de Jesús,” He gasped through his heaving chest, eyes unfocused as you slipped the toy out of him and disconnected the harness, “I love you, tesoro.” He could barely look at you, let alone kiss you, as he ran his hands down his hips. “Give me time. A couple of minutes. Then I’ll make you feel good.”


End file.
